A Ghostly Core and Smiling Heart
by Shiro Yuki-sama
Summary: The Multi-Verse as we know it is in danger, and only Dani Phantom can protect it. In an effort to stop the impending tragedy, Clockwork sent the young halfa to accompany The Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law. Her only advice being to follow her heart, Dani set off to protect everything she knows and cares for; and might find a bit more along the way. LawXDani (fem!Danny)


**This is basically a preview of a story I am working on. There are certain things that are subject to editing, such as Dani's appearance and such. It may be a while before I get around to posting chapter 1, but I really like the idea of this story and hope to stick with it.**

**By the way, Danny is Dani in this fan fiction. Yes, he has a female clone, but she is unstable and not the same as Danny. She does not have Danny's experience and true memories; she is not _truly _Danny. So basically, this is a fem!Danny story, not a Dani story, in case anyone was confused by the summary.**

**Because of this, Dan's existence as we know it is questionable. Simply put, Vlad's physical characteristics clearly overpowered Danny's in the original series, so why not do the same now? When Plasmius merged with Phantom, Plasmius became the physical ruler, while Phantom only kept his/her memories and personality, which had been on the verge of self-destruction from tragedy. In short, Dan is the same as before, but now it is explained. Dan may or may not come up later...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Danny Phantom or One Piece, the rights go to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

**A Ghostly Core and Smiling Heart ~ Prologue**

"Danielle." Clockwork greeted the young halfa as she entered the Tower of Time.

"Clockwork." She bowed slightly with respect. Gone was the confused fourteen year old halfa and in her place stood a young woman with five years of ghostly experience. Her snow white hair had grown and evolved into a raging flame. Her green eyes now had specks of red, showing that she was now much more powerful than before, along with her razor sharp fangs. When her ghost form changed and altered, as did her outfit. Gone was the black and white hazmat suit, and in its place a knee-length, white dress with long, flowing sleeves that strongly resembled that of a stereotypical ghostly maiden.

"I suppose you are wondering what I called you here for."

"I've learned that if something is important you will tell me, so there is no point in asking. Plus the fact that you would already know what I was going to ask."

The Time Master chuckled, "True." Growing serious once more, Clockwork floated over to one of the viewing windows. With a wave of his staff, the image of a yellow submarine just barely above water appeared. "What you are looking at is within a different dimension from your own." Dani shot him a questioning glance, "I would like for you to enter this dimension and accompany one Trafalgar Law in order to prevent a tragedy from befalling all dimensions."

"But… but what about this dimension? What about Sam and Tucker? What about Vlad?!" Dani exclaimed in shock. Sure, she had done quite a few missions to assist Clockwork in the past, but she had never left the dimension entirely!

Clockwork raised his hands up to pacify the young woman, "It is for the good of all dimensions, including this one. You are the only one that can accomplish this, Danielle. If you do not, all will be lost."

Trusting that Clockwork would not lie to her, Dani forced herself to calm down, pointedly ignoring the pressure he just put on her, "What do I have to do?"

Clockwork smiled proudly, "Just follow your heart; it has never led you astray in the past and will not do so now. And do not worry; all will turn out well in the end." He then handed her a Time Medallion which would allow her to contact him if needed. Just as she was about to enter the window, he spoke once more, "And by the way, you're going to have to join Mister Trafalgar's Pirate crew in order to accomplish this task." With that, he pushed the shocked young half ghost through the window.

"Eternal luck, Danielle. The Space-Time Continuum depends on you…"

* * *

*Bloop, bloop, bubble* "Dammit Clockwork! Couldn't you have given me a bit more warning?!" Dani Phantom yelled as her head surfaced. After Clockwork shoved her into the window, she was surrounded by air. Normally, she would have floated a bit until she figured out where she was. Unfortunately, however, it would seem that inter-dimensional travel cancels her powers. Thus making her fall into the vast ocean without warning.

Just as she was steadying herself and getting a hold of her surroundings (or lack thereof), a large shadow started to appear beneath her. She scrambled to swim away before whatever it was surface, but was met with very little success. Instead, her flailing foot got caught on a bar, causing her to involuntarily fling herself onto a metal platform.

A very yellow platform in the form of a submarine deck. Dani grumbled as she untangled her leg and stood up, her hair now regaining its familiar flare. And I can't even go intangible…" Just as she said this, the metal door leading into the sub slammed open.

"Ah~! Fresh air at last!" _A giant… talking… polar bear… _Was all Dani could process, "Left, check! Right, check! Front-!" He froze as he realized Dani was there.

Both of them were speechless; neither had ever seen anything like the other before. Abruptly, Bepo was pushed from behind by Shachi and Penguin, "Why're you just stand…ing there…" They both paled at the sight of Dani.

For her, however, seeing two seemingly normal humans made Dani relax a bit, "Uh… Thanks for saving me from drowing…?" She chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

The trio backed away in fear because of her echo-ey voice, only to bump into someone else that had been behind them. They whirled around quickly, "C-captain!" They all hid behind him, shaking in fear.

Confused, Law drew his focus away from his cowering subordinates and met Dani's glowing eyes.

* * *

**As stated at the top, it may take a while to update. If you would like to see my writing elsewhere and like One Piece- Trafalgar Law stories, you can check out The Lioness and the Surgeon, which may or may not become OC X Law. I do not really expect you to do so, but I thought I would put it out there.**

**And for your information, Clockwork's reason for sending Dani to One Piece is not an excuse that I came up with; I do actually have a plan. I do not want to give away too much, but let us just say it involves someone important dying. No, I do not mean Dani will stop Luffy from reopening his wounds after the War of the Best - my idea is more complicated than that.**

**~Shiro Yuki-sama**


End file.
